Intertwined sanity
by For The Worst
Summary: Why do you insist on reading this nonsense story? Is it fun? Don't you have better things to do? As the Chimaera Disease takes the toll on Shion, Tao is getting worried and decides to do a Psyche Link into the deepest part of the brain of her best friend Shion.
1. Arc 2 - Gateway 1

**Summary: This story doesn't make sense. Tao Mikamura doesn't know what to do when her friend was laid in the hospital bed. Almost dead and in a coma she is, Tao sworn on her pride, and her friend's safety, to find who dares harm her best friend.**

**No, seriously, it doesn't.**

Nobody know how it happened as it came only as sudden as the winter chill on March 24th. Nobody saw it happened as if it was a passing illness from the northern hemisphere. Nobody hadn't yet realizes that the deed has been done not until the start of the April morning. Nobody thought it was nothing more than an April fool's joke until the next morning. Nobody can't grasp on what harsh and mind-boggling the reality is behind the black mist of the absurd layers of truth.

But it happened anyway.

Dark End Adolescent swung through the thick layer of gravity conjured by the Void Stone Protector. Her abysmally beautiful hair levitates itself with its bearer in synch with the body. She then proceeds to brought out, or summons two giant blades right onto the grip of both her arms. One sword is as bright as a shining sun, and the other as dark as the deep sea abyss. With a loud battle cry she defied the gravitational pull using her Field Defying Magic and cut one arm of the Void Stone Protector.

This is the cue for the Teal Ash Orbital to lash out the binding chains that successfully sealed the movement of all Void Stone Protector's limbs. With a swing of her wand moving upward, the sky turned black and a portal opened within the portal are silver meteorites a size of a planet class asteroid, gliding down in an epic slow-motion. The battle should be in the hands of the challengers about now, but Void Stone Protector lashed out a wail that unbinds the bondage she had suffered before.

After a short stun, she leaped up by kicking the ground so hard the ground shakes and explodes, she summons herself a gauntlet only fit to be worn by titans themselves and with sheer ease punches the meteorites back into the portal that the portal imploded, and disappears from sight, and arguably the existence of the portal itself has been erased from the universe itself.

Wasting not a movement, Void Stone Protector healed her torn-off arm with the gauntlet and continued the fight.

Then a bullet went through her left ear piercing into the right.

All of the spectators looked over to where the bullet was fired from. Dark End Adolescent and Teal Ash Orbital watched as Void Stone Protector came crashing down on the ground, with rainbow-colored particles gushing out of the holes from both of her ears. Blue Majesty Savior rushed by the crowd and enchanted a healing spell on the wounds of Void Stone Protector, while Dark End Adolescent and Teal Ash Orbital looked to where all the spectators are pointing at.

A glow of purple fills the field of Chaotic Arena as the sight of a mythical figure comes into play. She wields one large black and purple riflesword-cannon that simply screams insanity on her left arm and a black and purple blade that could cut building into half on the other. With an emotionless spark on her face she gazes down as if she's the god of the world.

She instills the fear.

When the Blue Sky fell, Purple haze of night reigns.

Then there was the sound of a crippling crack.

**Told you it doesn't make any sense.**


	2. Break 046 - Babylonian Tea Time

**Summary: ****No, it still doesn't make sense. Please click your return button and then go do something more productive.** When the elixir of life is stolen, Shion and Dea discusses on what to do. While Tao does some grand entrance stuff.

**Tread carefully if you won't.  
**

Hina Kazeko was sure that she had put the elixir of life on the shelf last night, but now it was gone. Distraught about it she hurriedly ran into Tao the next morning, her eyes bloodshot and her face was screaming tiredness. Tao was surprised and took her rival in and let her stay on her family clinic for a night. Meanwhile, Shion and Dea is having a nice chat over chamomile tea with their own butlers accompanying them.

"It appears that the elixir of life have been stolen, my dear assistant." Said Shion. She sat on the table just the opposite of where Dea is sitting, her eyes met hers everytime she looked straight. "Perhaps you know who is responsible for its missing?"

Dea could only shake her head weakly. "I am ashamed that I couldn't know the whereabouts of the water of life, but it has been made imperative for my men that they should search for it while the sky is still shining with the color of the azure."

Shion looked outside the window beside the table in-front of her. Her gray-ash hair simulates sadness, and her stares could bring even sympathy to Dea, and it did.

"I wish I could save Kitamura Miyuki, from the fate that she had fallen into." Dea bit her lips. "If only we had discovered the elixir of life sooner into the stage, Insane Black Rock Shooter wouldn't—"

She wanted to continue, but Shion stopped her with a hushing sign over her lips. "We're being watched right now, and we shouldn't be spoiling our little secrets into the enemy." She whispered, "But I have feared the worst. I had feared that it was too late for us even to say this, but I am almost certain that whoever is in the room right now, you better show yourself to us."

The butlers beside the young ladies held up their weapons. One of them wields a large claymore, while the other wields two fine arts of handiwork that is two 44' magnums. Shion and Dea themselves could probably guess who will show up from the corner of their eyes, or from behind the door beside the antique shelves on the edge of the room.

From the window beside the table it came.

A girl with teal-colored hair came crushing down like it was her everyday life events. Her natural pose as she stands atop the table brings memories to how she first came inside the room. It was the same pose used two months ago, but she came from the roof of all places, to burst through from. The girl could only be embarrassed when it was brought back, or even as slightly be mentioned in a conversation.

Shion greeted her guest with a smile. "Good afternoon Tao, it was so good to see you here again." She then moves her head slightly to have a slightly better look at Dea. "Care to give Tao a greeting, my dear assistant? Afterall, she is the one that had saved me from being a vegetable."

Dea's eye widen, she then looked away with a brush of red on her face. She slightly looked upward and met Tao's gaze before she looked down again, embarrassed by it. "Shion, why do you enjoy torturing me so?" Dea muttered. Shion on the other side giggled happily, while Tao sat on the table in a lotus position, both hands strongly holding her knees and her eyes switches to look at Shion and Dea in excitement.

Then Tao began to speak in Babylon, clearly addressing it to Dea. "Did you steal the elixir of life from Hina Kazeko?" She did her best to meet Dea's eyes, but Dea's bangs covered both of her eyes and couldn't be seen when she's looking down.

But Dea replied in Babylon, smiling leeringly. "No, but we are trying to find who had the time and ability intact to steal the elixir of life from Hina's shelf." Dea looked up to meet Tao's eyes at last, but with a slight brush of red still visible on her cheeks. "It has been so long since my lord. It is a shame that we have to meet again in this form."

Tao grinned, "Doesn't matter." She kicked the table so hard it splits into a perfect half. "Now that I'm on an equal ground as you, would you mind including me in your search for the elixir, Dea?" She paused before turning behind and stares at Shion. "Is it okay if I joined the search for the elixir of life, Shion? I was feeling a bit rusty only by beating delinquents all day."

Shion nods, understanding the conversation in Babylon. "Never a dull moment with you around huh, Tao?" She asked a question, but it was more like she is addressing a compliment. Tao takes it as a compliment of course, and then proceeds to walk up to the claymore-wielding butler.

With a swift of hand the claymore is missing, and is now being held on one hand by Tao. "So this is the holy Caladmius Ignis? I expected it to be heavier than Excalibur himself, but I guess this would do." The butler needs a minute to process what happened before he realizes the claymore he is wielding is gone. Tao took another delight on his expression and grinned at the butler. "You shouldn't use this extravagant beauty, dear butler, try using the sword given by your mistress next time." Tao gave back the claymore to the butler and summoned her own sword this time.

It was the mythical and powerful Excalibur.

**See, I told you it doesn't make sense.**


	3. Prologue 4 - March of the Purple Wolf

**Summary: This story does not in anyway, makes sense. There is nothing you can do to change this fact. As days went by her, her sanity is almost none. She aimlessly wanders the world with a six bullet-loaded magnum on her left arm, and a bloody knife straight from the clean kitchen.**

**Seriously, try to stop reading this.**

**Prologue 4**

**March of the purple wolf**

=Border=

It wasn't really a secret when everybody knows of its existences, though so long as the story itself is present it will always be clouded in the mist of mysteries. For example is the intertwining worlds that could affect each other exclusively used as a vessel for pre-pubescent girls conflicting emotions that could even bend the very fabrics of reality itself.

One of the wanderers of this vast and seemingly infinite universe is a lone female wolf that endlessly stroll the freezing deserts. With the aura of atrocity and a weapon that screams insanity she walked the endless grains of sands that laid waste before her, never finding the proper exit in this tale of hallucination.

The lone wolf itself was different from its kind. Instead of fighting another of its own kind, she uses her very strength in slaughtering the other cheek. With a rifle-blade on her left hand that yields a beast dormant and obeying albeit chained, and a gigantic sword that could split a star into two she struck field in every pit of nightmares she was thrown into.

Spoke no voice, heard no sound, seen no vision.

It was this time of the year again.

As Insane Black Rock Shooter wails at her food, she didn't bother to speak, let alone swing her arm. She only points her rifle-blade at her opponent and fired a shot as big as a meteor that successfully burned her food crispy. She then holds the feet of her food, and took a bite on her prey's stomach like she is eating a cooked chicken.

But it wasn't a cooked chicken, it was barbequed yes, but it was not a chicken.

It is in-fact a humanoid individual.

She tore a human's stomach with her teeth and ate it.

Every humanoid she eats, she gains a proportionate amount of strength. Every power that she had gained and claimed, she became more unstoppable. Every encounter she had witnessed and survived led her into a more intense and furious battle.

A martyr path is full of thorns.

The path itself is a river of blood with an upstream of insanity.

Only a bird of blue could walk the trails of freedom in the sky, while a sadistic purple loner wolf like herself could only walk through the thorny path of questioned sanity, a path of the martyr itself. Day after day being stung by the poison of the thorns and cut by leafs that are as sharp as the sharpest blade in existence. Truly, being insane is an endless trip of sufferings.

As bloody as it was, the path of the bloody martyr brings sympathy and death.

If not for the sympathy, then there are more deaths with it.

If not for the deaths, then there will be no sympathy given to.

Sometimes, there won't be any death nor sympathy, there are only suffering.

Being insane is suffering.

Insane Black Rock Shooter proceeds to gobble the corpse laid on the ground like a wolf that she is. She eats like a hungry coyote and drank the blood like a thirsty lion before a puddle of water. She chopped the head with her sword before gouging the eyes into mush with her hands. She then proceeds to cut the limbs and eat it with gusto, before hurryingly clam the remains of her foe that is mixed with the bitter sands of the desert.

No more than a minute after her satisfaction came another prey. She instinctively lunged at her opponent with the mind of a savage. She can feel her heartbeat stops as she chopped her prey's head off by biting her prey's right cheek and with sheer force ripping the head from the body, and devour the head whole.

The hair was in the way so she spat it to the cold desert before proceeding to ravage the dead from upper torso to the lowest limbs. Now she felt slightly full, but her body soon starves for more so she searched for more.

Another prey came in, but the ferocious beast stopped in its track before she leaped recklessly.

There is the bird of blue. In her hand is the potion of sanity.

That potion of sanity was all it took for the purple savage to leave her hesitations behind and slashes the hell out of the bird of blue.

She succeeded, but it was all only an illusion given by one of her prey.

The prey smirked, and cackled at the loner's illusion, but the prey didn't stop to reconsider running. Even from a thousand miles away the purple wolf could sniff him out of his hiding. Insane Black Rock Shooter appeared suddenly behind the shadows of the hiding man while the man himself seems to not notice of her presence.

The man finally noticed that something disappeared from his field of vision. The man looked behind and he could swear that pissing himself now would be justifiable, but instead, he faints in a single cackle with foams bubbling from his gaping mouth which is as justifiable. The purple wolf looked at the man with a disgusted look before piercing his head with the gigantic sword in her right hand.

It is now March 24th, the day where it all started.

=Border=

**"Hey. Can you make a little sense to this tale of monstrosity?"**


	4. Arc 2 - Gateway 2

**Summary: Why do you insist on reading this nonsense story? Is it fun? Don't you have better things to do? As the Chimaera Disease takes the toll on Shion, Tao is getting worried and decides to do a Psyche Link into the Brain of her best friend Shion.  
**

**Tread careFuldsiisdjls-**

**-Border-**

Dark End Adolescent was furious. She tore a new hole of dimensional rupture behind her through her sheer will before leaping back one step into the portal and closing it. Insane Black Rock Shooter shot at the portal but the portal disappeared before it even nicked. Teal Ash Orbital feels the need to dodge an upcoming strike by the purple wolf herself, and does so by gaining herself a mile or two by taking three or four steps back.

Blue Majesty Savior successfully healed Void Stone Protector by using the vivid resurrection magic. Void Stone Protector soon stood up and began conjuring gravitational fields and gravity spheres both on the ground near Insane Black Rock Shooter and above the purple wolf. Then, with a swing of her sword, the grounds are sucked into the gravity sphere while the trajectories of the ground pieces are bended by the gravitational pulls and pushes.

The sharpened rocks was not easy for the purple wolf to dodge, but it was easy for her to slash the gravitational field and sphere and made it implode and explode. With a light swing on the air that she had done for two thousand time, yet is only viewed as two slashes, the spheres disappeared from inside and the gravitational field explodes leaving only smokes that covers the purple wolf's field of vision.

Then from behind her appeared Dark End Adolescent with a mountain-sized cleaver that couldn't be identified what shape the cleaver is, only that the edges is as sharp as the south and the north wind that could cut the mountains itself.

With a grin, Insane Black Rock Shooter kicked Dark End Adolescent on the stomach and sends her flying across the plane of floating ground, but not before she took the feet that had kicked her on the stomach with her cleaver.

Insane Black Rock Shooter wobbles as she finds that one of her feet is missing and falls on one foot with the other foot bursting with rainbow-colored blood. Insane Black Rock Shooter didn't react emotionally, but she let go of the rifle-blade on her left hand and attaches the hole that was used for the connection of her left arm into the left leg that was missing. It worked but she now lost an arm. Doesn't matter for she still has another arm at her disposal.

Blue Majesty Savior in the meantime instructed a strategy to beat the world's insanity, but she fears that Void Stone Protector won't cooperate, and she will not cooperate so easily. She have no choices as she gestured Void Stone Protector to move into the designated place she pointed at and conjured the best pulling gravity field she could conjure.

Insane Black Rock Shooter grins at the sight of the very struggle of her preys as she flash-stepped behind Blue Majesty Savior and swung her right arm with the sword attempting to slash her blue prey into two. It would connect and leave a mortal wound if not for Teal Ash Orbital Flash Fire Ice Triple Current Slashes.

The fire slash connects and burned the chest of Insane Black Rock Shooter, while the ice misses and turned into a slashing wave of ice that turns into a puff of snow and a trail of blizzards. The last is a mix of fire and ice that blends into something that couldn't be comprehended by human physics. The mix of fire and ice caused an explosion mid-way that successfully grazes the right arm of Insane Black Rock Shooter.

Feeling pushed back, Insane Black Rock Shooter leaped up high enough that where she is now is just a purple twinkle in the sky. She then proceeds to darts down into the ground with her rifle-blade leg pointing at the ground in an over-the-top rider kick that created a sonic wave akin to that of electromagnetic waves that extends into the far horizons.

When Insane Black Rock Shooter's rifle-blade hits the ground, the ground cracked, but it doesn't look like that the ground was cracked, but the reality of the ground itself has been cracked, then it slowly implodes. The ground shatters as the reality itself explodes and the kick creates a giant reality breaker black hole that will suck everything.

This is still in Blue Majesty Savior's calculation as she knows what to do next. She sealed the portal with Insane Black Rock Shooter trapped inside it along with Pandora's Heart. Teal Ash Orbital tries her best to push Insane Black Rock Shooter back into the depths of the black hole by creating five hundred magical mystic barriers that extends as far as where Insane Black Rock Shooter is.

Insane Black Rock Shooter easily punched the first barrier and with her rifle-blade leg she shot down two hundred and sixty nine barriers without even sweating herself tired. With a wide grin she then proceeds to throw her sword and broke through the rest of the barrier not a second to-late from her previous action. She then leaps through the multi-dimension by defying the laws of gravity itself and chased after her sword.

But it was too late, the portal closed only inches away before she could grab the sword, thus trapping herself in the alternate dimension, with her sword and her left leg lost in another dimension. Teal Ash Orbital and Void Stone Protector wasn't too pleased with the result of their fights and decides to have a truce for now, only for their fight to be settled on a later time and place.

Dark End Adolescent can only sigh in thankfulness for that this unnecessary event have been postponed and proceeds to toss the leg of the purple wolf to the deepest part of the Abyss of the Prithvi Mata. She offers the leg to the holy mother of the otherworld and proceeds to regroup with the rest of the group she was stuck into.

Void Stone Protector picked up the sword that was tossed by Insane Black Rock Shooter, but not a moment later the hand holding the sword was slapped by the hand of Teal Ash Orbital as if she wasn't allowed to grab, or even touch the cursed artifact of the Pandora Legacy.

On the other world, Shion woke up with Tao Mikamura by her bed. She held her hand tightly with a smile on her face.

**-Border-**

**"Why are you so eager to find the truth behind this words?"**

**"There are none, there was never any truth, and there was never anything to begin with."**


End file.
